


Love's so strange

by Shelby_M



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story from Giselle's point of view about Jack's death and her hidden feelings for him. Takes place after the "Dead Man's Chest".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's so strange

_\- You are leaving me? Again?_

_\- Ah, love, so it would seem._

_\- I was hoping you would stay_

_This time._

_\- It was nothing but a dream._

_You know just as well as I –_

_Birds were made for one purpose..._

_\- Yes. To fly._

_\- Don't you cry, my little darling._

_You know that I'll come back to you._

_\- I do, of course. But I can't help it._

_Without you, what should I do?_

_You need a freedom – so do I,_

_Yet sometimes I don't understand..._

_\- Understand what?_

_\- Why do you always have to leave,_

_And have the upper hand?_

_(pause)_

_\- You don't know the answer, do you?_

_\- No, I don't._

_\- Of course. But still you go._

_-I hear the wind – it's calling me to come along!_

_I can't resist the magic of its call._

_\- All right then. Off you go._

_\- But darling..._

_\- No. Don't do it. Just please, go away._

_I promise, I'll be waiting for you_

_From now, until the end of days._

_He puts his hat on,_

_Takes his sword and kisses me goodbye._

_And once again, I do not know when will he come back,_

_And will he live or die._

_The sound of waves should sound like soothing lullaby._

_For me – it's more like sound of funeral bells._

_Will he be save in this adventure?_

_Will he escape once more from Hell?_

_I'll wait, though._

_My hope will never die._

_I know, he will return again,_

_And whisper: "What's new here, love?"_

_Then he will kiss me_

_And we'll be laughing in the rain._

_* * *_

You know, if anyone would've given me this poem couple days ago, and if I'd read it… Even if Lord Byron himself would be its author, I'd say _"What a bullshit!"_ and go get another cup of rum.

Sentimental bullshit without any real art value.

Up until now.

Now, as I read those lines, tears just keep streaming down my face. I probably look terrible, with my make-up all messy, and hair uncombed… I don't care, though.

He _**did**_ come back every time before. And every time I was both irritated, 'cause he would never say a word that he is going somewhere in the first place, but also _**so**_ happy… _"He's back! He's back and he's alive! Oh, thanks Heavens!"_ – that was always my reaction.

Up until now.

They say the bad news travel fast. I'd say these came faster than even his precious _Pearl_ would. His precious _Pearl_ … It's not that I'm jealous or something – it would be stupid from my side, to be jealous at _**ship**_ , for God's sake. I understood. I'm probably the only person whom he told his all true story to. He actually _**did**_ believe me, you know? And so, I knew why he loved her so much. His precious _Pearl_.

I first thought it was one of his fairy tales told just to impress me – you know his ways with women. But it was truth. It was enough to look in his eyes while he was telling me his story, to understand that. That, and much, much more…

And now…

I'm not a prostitute, you know? I never was. It is the fact that I dress like one, and act like one, but only for one reason – it's the only way that guarantee I won't be touched. These drunken sailors and scallywags in here – they are sick of common prostitutes, say, like Scarlet. They'd like to have some fresh meat. For example, some wench from a rich family, who has no idea how cruel real life can be. White skin, innocent eyes and scared look – that's what they need. Yeah… If I'd wash away my make up and comb my hair properly, they would never let me go. Yuck, isn't it? But the way I am – too much kohl and mascara, dirty dress and messy hair – I look just like "common" prostitute, and so I'm safe. For now, of course.

It's unusually silent down in the tavern. No music, no angry yells or sounds of fighting. I suppose they all are shocked by that news yet. Everywhere I went today I heard that scared whispering, two words were mentioned more often than anything else. "Kraken" and "Sparrow". That was enough for me to realize what happened.

Lord, I wish I could kill that Beckett! It all was his fault in the first place! _**He**_ was the one to brand Jack for pirate, thus actually _**making**_ him to become one! _**He**_ was the one who ordered the destruction of Jack's _Pearl_ ( _Wicked Wench_ it was, back then)! It is because of _**him**_ that Jack made his thirteen-years deal with Jones!

Ah, Jack… Dear Jack…

He was always leaving without saying goodbye. Always. That's why I slapped him when he came in Tortuga with Bootstrap's son. I was so angry and worried. And I felt myself so guilty after that, thinking I'm never gonna see him again. Yet he did show up. Just few days ago, he came here on the _Black Pearl_ , searching for ninety-nine souls to pay his debt. Yes, he told me everything about that. I said it before – he believed me. They came in the middle of day, and in Tortuga the real action starts with the nightfall, so he had plenty of time to find me, and talk to me.

I didn't want to listen, at first. But then that feeling came over me. As if this is the last time I see him. I was so scared…

"What's wrong, love?" – he asked me, smiling slightly. I only shook my head.

"This is too serious," – I replied.

"What?"

"This story you're in right now. This, with Jones."

"Oh."

I know most of you remember him as always smiling, careless, light and casual, and all that junk. But with me he was dead serious at times. And so he was then, too. His eyes, usually so cunning and convincing, were dark and filled with fear, as if he knew already then that he should lose.

"Jack, I don't want to lose you. I love you," – I don't know why did I say that. I've never said it before.

His eyes widened and he hugged me.

"I know, love. I know," – he said, stroking my hair.

"Don't go," – I said, feeling like a little girl I once was, begging for her Daddy to stay.

But all men in my life keep going away. Without return.

"You know that I have to, beauty. Don't be sad, please. I've always come back before, eh?"

"Aye."

"Well, I'll do just the same this time!"

I smiled. His hands rested on my shoulders, and he was looking in my eyes. So beautiful, so mysterious… I wish I could join his crew. But I don't know a thing about ships and all that sailors' stuff. I wish there was something I could do, to comfort him, to convince him he's not alone, not anymore, like when he was desperately trying to pull his _Wench_ back to surface.

"I must go now, love."

"Already?"

He gently kissed me and went out the room. Without saying "goodbye", of course.

And just few days after that rumors began to spread.

"Sparrow is dead."

"Kraken pulled 'im to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Jones…"

"Cap'n Sparrow…"

"Kraken…"

I was hiding in my room all day, crying like I've never cried before. I couldn't believe in things they were saying, but somewhere inside me I knew that was truth. Jack's gone. Gone… My Jack…

The evening came, and the taverns began to fill. Rum was flowing endlessly. Everybody was drinking for Jack. Some drank because of grief and sorrow, some because of happiness. Jerks. They've always envied him. What for? He suffered more than anyone I knew. It's only that he is great in covering his true emotions and thoughts. No one knew the _**real**_ Jack. Not even me.

But now he's gone…

Scarlet knocks on my door. I know it's her. Like I know that _**she**_ won't cry after Jack. Tough wench. Good go.

"Giselle?"

I don't answer.

"Are you there? Come, let's have a cup of rum or something, what d' ye say?"

And then I make my mind.

What do I do, I go in the bathroom. I take a bath, comb my hair making them flow down my back like a golden river, I put my make-up – but only a bit, making my eyes not disappear in circles of kohl, but become more emphasized. Then I go to my wardrobe, and pull out my brand new red dress. I bought it recently, but never wore before. After that, I'm going down in the tavern. Scums stop drinking and staring at me, but I don't give a damn for that. Giselle I knew is dead. Giselle they thought I am all this time is here.

I understand now, why did Jones carved his heart out. I bloody understand. This pain is indeed unbearable. But I'll find my own way to forget. At first I'll sink, right to the bottom. To hell everything, why not? And then, when I won't be able to take it anymore – it should be easy, to steal someone's pistol. All I need is one shot.

I look around at silenced crowd. Scarlet is there too, measuring me with her eyes in disbelief. I put a smile on my face, and flirtatiously wink to them all.

"So, gentlemen. Who's for a party tonight?"


End file.
